1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protection of electrical connections, and, more specifically, to a system to protect exterior electrical connections from moisture, dust, and other foreign particles.
Environmental conditions may create hazards for power and extension cords by providing dangerous pathways for electric current. Electrocutions are more likely to occur where electricity exists together with dampness and “grounded” objects.
Electricity is utilized in many outdoor applications for electrical cords, radios, power tools, and other equipment. Dampness is common due to rain, humidity, and water from livestock pens. People may also be damp from perspiration and wet clothing. The combination of dampness and electricity can be fatal, especially if a person is in contact with soil, concrete, metal fences, gates, pipes, conduit, or other grounded objects.
The outdoor protection system of the present invention provides means to protect the user and others from electrocutions by reducing the chance of foreign particles such as moisture and dust from contacting the connection points of a receptacle or plug.
The present invention provides a flexible polymer sleeve with a low temperature adhesive on either end to seal the ends of the sleeve to the cord. Once the sleeve is sealed to the cords the electrical connection is protected from foreign particles such as moisture and dust. The sleeve is comprised of flexible polymer material with a band of heat activated glue on the inner diameter of both ends. The sleeve may be of any diameter and length depending on the application.
Providing means to seal the polymer sleeve, the outdoor protection system of the present invention includes a heat generating sealing tool. The seal tool consists of heated jaws that provide means to bond the polymer sleeve glue to the cord. The jaws include a range of sized apertures to suit different gauges in the cords to be sealed. The jaws produce heat by means of a heating element contained within the jaws and electric current generated by an incoming AC or DC power source.
The flexible sleeve is positioned by sliding the sleeve over one of the cord ends prior to electrical connection. Once the sleeve is positioned, the electrical cords are joined and the sleeve is centrally position. The flexible sleeve is positioned such that the plugs for both electrical cord ends are centrally positioned between the glue lines on both ends of the sleeve.
Once in position, the sealing tool is positioned around one glue line on the sleeve and such the properly sized gauge jaw aperture aligns with the cord. With both alignments in position, the user squeezes the handle allowing the jaws to compress around the cord and heat is transferred from the tool to the glue. In turn, the flexible sleeve contracts around the cord creating a seal between the cord and the sleeve.
With the one end of the flexible polymer sleeve secured to the electrical cord, the user secures the opposing end of the sleeve to the second electrical cord in the same manner as the first. The sealing tool is positioned around the second glue line on the sleeve and such the properly sized gauge jaw aperture aligns with the cord. When in position, the user squeezes the handle allowing heat transfer from the tool to the glue.
With both ends of the flexible polymer sleeve affixed at the glue lines to the electrical cords, a barrier at the electrical connection is created protecting the connection from foreign particles such as moisture and dust.
Upon disconnection of a temporary electrical connection, the sleeve barrier may be removed by cutting the polymer material with a utility knife or the like, and peeling the sleeve away from the cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices designed for outdoor protection of electrical connectors. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,975,244 issued to John T. Wiseman on Oct. 2, 1934.
Another patent was issued to Henry G. Tanner on Nov. 29, 1955 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,543. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,194 was issued to Wilhelm Axel Berglund on Dec. 19, 1961 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 26, 1967 to Howard R. Hendee as U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,393.
Another patent was issued to David N. House on Feb. 17, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,505. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,683 was issued to Llewellyn W. Nelson on Sep. 26, 1989. Another was issued to Frederick F. Osten on Apr. 9, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,634 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 5, 1993 to Denis A. Carle as U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,087.
Internationally, a patent was issued to Christ Bastiaansen on Aug. 3, 1995 as International Patent Application Number WO 95/20830. Yet another Canadian Patent Number CA 2,269,384 was issued to Raymond H. Clements on Oct. 21, 2000.